Geeks and a Campsite
by Little Octopus
Summary: Alfred takes Arthur camping, but the Brit is not too pleased about it. Sassy!Arthur


**Happy Memorial Day!**

_Wednesday_

Arthur huffed again as the rented truck hit another tree root. He folded his arms and looked out the window.

"C'mon, Artie. It's just for a couple days." Alfred leaned over the center seat console and groped for Arthur's hand.

"Five days is not a _couple_, Al!" Arthur twisted just enough so Alfred couldn't reach his hand.

Alfred sighed. "I'm missing work for this. That means you can't go shopping. So that means you have to spend time with me."

Arthur threw his hands in the air. "In the bloody woods?!" He exclaimed.

"You're supposed to go camping Memorial Weekend!" Alfred grinned and turned down another dirt road.

It was the Wednesday before Memorial Day, but Alfred had insisted on five whole days away from the city. They used the rest of the Wednesday afternoon to get to their reserved campsite.

Arthur sighed, blowing his bangs from his forehead. "Five days of sleeping on the ground-"

"I brought an inflatable mattress."

"And eating with our fingers-"

"I brought forks."

"And going to the bathroom in the woods-"

"One, you are a dude so that shouldn't be a problem. Two, I bought you a port-a-potty since you're a classy lady."

"And no _showers_!"

"There's a river. I brought soap!"

"Alfred!"

"It'll be fun. Just loosen up." Alfred pulled into the site and maneuvered the truck so it blocked the campsite from the road.

Arthur grumbled as he got out of the truck and looked around the circle of trees. A picnic table was set beside a fire pit, there was a slight decline that led to a babbling river, and a circle of dirt from the truck around the table and fire pit to the river.

"See? It's pretty." Alfred grinned and opened the truck bed. "Can you get the cooler?"

"Doubt it." Arthur went over to Alfred and twisted his earring stud. "I'm already bored."

Alfred rolled his eyes and set the tent bag in Arthur's arms. "We need to set up first before we can have fun. Put that right there." He pointed to the empty spot between the truck and fire pit.

Arthur dumped the tent and watched Alfred haul the cooler to the nearest tree. He nestled the ice chest under the shade and went back to the truck. "Set up the tent and we can get our pillows and stuff out."

"How do I do that?" Arthur placed his hands on his hips.

"There are instructions." Alfred grinned and pulled a smaller cooler from the truck.

"This is so stupid." Arthur mumbled under his breath and unzipped the orange tent bag. He pulled out the canvas, some rods, stakes, another canvas and... a hammer? "What is all this stuff for?" He asked.

Alfred looked over his shoulder. He was setting the smaller cooler beside the other in the shade. "The tent, you goof."

"Why do we need a hammer?" Arthur picked up the hammer and hefted it in his hand. "Do I hit you with it?"

Alfred laughed and set a gray tote beside Arthur. "I guess we'll do this together. And it's a mallet."

"Whatever." Arthur folded his arms until Alfred wrapped his own arms around Arthur and made him set up the tent. It wasn't comfortable, and Arthur was sweating in the late May heat, but Alfred felt nice pressed against his back, so he let the American lead the way.

Once the tent was set up, Arthur gazed over his shoulder at Alfred, who grinned. "Now be a good boy and make the beds."

"Sod off!" Arthur elbowed Alfred in his stomach then went to the truck. Bloody American, ruining a perfectly good romantic moment. Arthur boosted himself into the truck and pushed a tote to the edge. He watched Alfred out of the corner of his eye. He didn't move to help.

Arthur slid from the truck and grabbed the tote. Bracing himself, he lifted the extremely... light load. Expecting a heavier weight, Arthur smacked himself in the face with the top of the tote before falling back on his bottom with the tote landing on his legs.

Alfred roared with laughter.

"Shut up!" Arthur shouted, feeling heat climb up his neck.

"That was awesome!" Alfred applauded while he made his way to Arthur. "Let me help."

"No! You're a complete bloody _arse_! Don't pick it up! Alfred!" Arthur stood and angrily brushed off the seat of his shorts. "I can handle it!"

"Awww, your shins are gonna bruise." Alfred laughed again and set the tote by the coolers.

Arthur huffed and stormed to the tent. "Go do something else! I've got this!" He shoved Alfred's shoulder.

Laughing again, Alfred ran away from the angry Brit and grabbed the bag holding the air mattress.

He went back to Arthur and pulled the flat plastic out. Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Gonna blow that up?"

"Nope. You are." Alfred held out the nozzle to Arthur who glared but took it.

Alfred turned and opened the back of the truck to get the air pump. He moved back to Arthur who was blowing the air with his mouth. Alfred laughed.

Arthur dropped the mattress. "What now?!"

"I have an air pump, Artie!" Alfred shook the pump and grinned.

"Then give it to me!" Arthur snatched the pump out of Alfred's hand and fumbled with the tube, having trouble with the pump part sliding open.

"Let me do this." Alfred grabbed the air pump back. "Why don't you spread the table cloth out and make lunch? The cloth is in the backseat and I have pins in the glove box." He smiled widely and pressed a kiss against Arthur's forehead.

The Brit stood. "You want me to make lunch?"

"I don't think you can burn a turkey sandwich" Alfred twisted the pump to the mattress and began filling the plastic with air.

"I'll find a way to burn yours."

Arthur retrieved the blue table cloth from the truck and the handful of table clips. He went to the picnic table and spread out the cloth then clipped the corners down.

After pulling the cloth flat, he looked at the two coolers. "Which one has food in it?"

"The big one. The smaller has drinks." Alfred said, already tying off the air nozzle and pushing the mattress through the tent door.

Arthur went to the cooler and got out the sandwich stuff. He spread out his armful before noticing something was missing. "Where's the bread?"

"The other tote." Alfred called, moving around the tent.

"Why do we have so much stuff?" Arthur asked, opening the tote and pulling out the bread. He then noticed the tupperware bowl full of the scones he had baked the night before. He took those with him.

"A cooler for food, another for drinks. Two totes. One for clothes, and another for dry food." Alfred poked his head out of the tent and grinned. "You've never been camping." It wasn't a question.

Arthur opened the bread bag. "What if I haven't?"

Alfred burst from the tent. "This is great!" He cheered. "I'm your first!" He threw his arms around Arthur and kissed his cheek. "I'm glad I get to do this with you!"

Arthur smiled and slid his arms around Alfred's neck. "You've been my first in a lot of things, Al."

Alfred grinned and kissed Arthur firmly. "Ever had sex in a lawn chair?" He murmured after pulling away.

"No." Arthur said. "Why?"

"No reason." Alfred slapped his ass and went to the truck. "I want a turkey sandwich!" He called, pulling out an armful of blankets.

Arthur rolled his eyes and went about fixing the bloody American his sandwich.

Alfred set up their bed and left the tent as Arthur was finishing up.

"Thanks, baby." Alfred ruffled Arthur's hair and took a big bite of his sandwich. Too much mustard. He swallowed and grinned. "Told ya you couldn't ruin a sandwich."

Arthur's cheeks flushed and he chewed on his own lunch. Alfred got them a can of soda and sat beside Arthur on the picnic table bench.

"This will be fun. You'll see." Alfred grinned and nuzzled Arthur's cheek.

_Thursday_

Arthur woke the next morning with a film of sweat over his body. He sat up and wiped his forehead. The tent was muggy and hot. He unzipped the canvas, threw out his flip flops and crawled out.

"Morning, Artie!" Alfred called from the fire pit. He had on a pair of cargo pants, sneakers and a tee-shirt he had cut the sleeves off of, also taking a good chunk of the shirts sides, so Arthur got a wonderful view of the American's torso.

"Good morning." Arthur squinted through the morning light and stood beside Alfred. "Where did you get a grill?" He asked.

"The truck." Alfred kissed Arthur's hair and moved some bacon around a skillet.

Arthur yawned. "Oh."

"No clothes?"

Arthur looked down at his bare chest and pair of sweatpants. His American flag belly-button ring glinting up at him and the flying mint bunny tattoo soaring up from his hip. He shrugged. "No one's here to see, so..."

Alfred grinned. "That's right. No one is here." He set down his spatula and wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist.

The Brit smiled impishly and twirled his lock of pink hair. "What happens when we're alone, Al?" He batted his eyelashes.

"Quite a lot happens actually." Alfred nuzzled his nose into Arthur's neck.

Arthur giggled and pushed Alfred's head back. "It's too hot to be sexy."

"That just makes it even more fun!" Alfred grinned.

"No! It's gross!" Arthur smacked Alfred's side, making him yelp. "I hope you brought tea. I'll need it, what with your shenanigans."

"You don't have tea while camping!" Alfred said, rubbing his now red side and moving back to the bacon.

"What?" Arthur set his hands on his waist and cocked a hip.

"No tea. I do have o-j though." Alfred smiled and picked up a paper plate with a paper towel on it.

"You mean you have no tea." Arthur stared at Alfred.

"Well, I have that Arizona tea..."

"You mean that awful American stuff?"

"Yeah..."

Arthur groaned and threw his hands in the air. "I _knew_ I should have double checked what you packed! But you said you had everything we needed. You obviously didn't!"

"Dude. Calm down, I-"

"Nuh-uh. It's too late now! _You_ said you'd gotten everything."

"If you would listen, I'll go-"

Arthur snapped his fingers. "No! You listen to me. You know I drink tea every morning, so why wouldn't you bring some?"

Alfred rolled his eyes and grabbed a strip of bacon.

"What are you doing?" Arthur looked at Alfred, giving him a classic what the fuck look.

"Eating." Alfred held the bacon between his teeth. "Wanna meet in the middle?"

"Oh my god. I'm upset and you're _eating_. What kind of a boyfriend are you?!"

"An awesome one." Alfred grinned and licked his fingers.

Arthur scoffed. "You are mistaken because you forgot tea and now you're eating. What are you going to do when I go in the river, fall and drown?! Take a piss then come get me?!"

Alfred moved to the grill and poured water from a pot he had there into a styrofoam cup. "I'm pretty sure I'll be in the river with you."

"You are such an arse!" Arthur snapped. "Now what are you doing?" He said to Alfred's back as he knelt by the cooler.

"Just stay there." Alfred answered.

"Well, aren't you nice." Arthur folded his arms. Alfred knew that he always had tea in the morning so why wouldn't he bring it? Stupid bloody American.

"Here."

Arthur looked up at Alfred. He was holding the styrofoam cup and a snickers.

"What?" Arthur looked at the cup. There was tea in it. "You..."

"I was just joking." Alfred smiled and placed the cup in Arthur's hands.

Arthur stared at the brown liquid and felt his throat constrict. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. I'm sorry Alfred. I was being..."

Alfred laughed and handed Arthur the snickers. "It's fine, babe."

"What's the snickers for?" Arthur asked.

"You're not you when you're hungry."

"You are an idiot."

"And you didn't wear pink yesterday."

"What?"

Alfred grinned from ear to ear. "Mean girls wear pink on Wednesday."

Arthur slapped Alfred's side again. "Idiot. I wear pink every day."

Alfred laughed and dished out plates of bacon.

"So, do you know what being alone really means?" Alfred asked.

"No, what?" Arthur sipped his tea and chewed on crunchy bacon.

"Well..." Alfred ran to the truck and moved around in it. Arthur rolled his eyes and drank his tea.

Suddenly, music blasted out of the truck's speakers, making Arthur jump and look at Alfred. The American grinned.

"Alfred!" Arthur stood. "Turn it off!"

Alfred moved closer to Arthur and grabbed his waist. Then he opened his stupid American mouth. "_I like_... _big butts and I cannot lie. You other brothers can't deny. When a Brit walks in with an itty bitty waist and a round thing in your face you get sprung_!"

Arthur tried not to laugh. He really didn't. But Alfred was so bloody...wonderful. Arthur let out a giggle and allowed Alfred to dance - if that's what you could call it - around him.

"_Wanna pull out your tough. 'Cos you notice that butt was stuffed_." Alfred slapped Arthur on his ass before standing behind him and wrapping his arms around the Brit's waist. "_Deep in the jeans he's wearing. I'm hooked and I can't stop staring._

_Oh baby! I wanna get with ya._" Alfred moved to Arthur's front and grabbed his hands. "_And take your picture_! _My homeboys tryin' to warn me but that butt you got makes me so horny_!" Alfred kissed Arthur smack on the mouth before backing up and continuing.

"_Ooh Rump-o-smooth skin, you say you wanna get in my Benz_?"

Arthur grinned, jumped into Alfred's arms, wrapped his legs around the Americans waist and sang the next part before Alfred could. "_Well use me, use me 'cos I ain't no average groupie._"

Alfred about dropped Arthur. Damn he had to go and look sexy and sing a dirty part... Then he noticed Arthur was staring at him and waiting for him to sing the next part. Alfred grinned and waited for a new verse since he missed one gazing at Arthur.

"_I'm tired of magazines sayin' flat butts are the thing. Take a black man and ask him that, he gotta pack much back._" Alfred squeezed Arthur's plump ass, making the blond let out something between a yelp and a squeak.

Arthur took over the next part, "_So, fellas_!"

"_Yeah_!" Alfred answered, grinning up at his Brit.

"_Fellas_!"

Alfred laughed. "_Yeah_!"

"_Does your boyfriend got the butt_?" Arthur slid from Alfred's arms.

"_Hell yeah! Tell 'em to shake it_." Alfred grinned and reached out for Arthur.

Arthur squealed with laughter when Alfred tickled his sides. "_Shake that healthy butt! Baby got back!_"

The couple continued with the song. Touching, laughing and singing loudly. At the end of the song, Alfred fell into his lawn chair with Arthur in his lap.

"You're such a silly." Arthur breathed, rubbing his sweaty hair.

"Hey, you sang with me." Alfred grinned.

Arthur rolled his eyes and smiled. "I love you."

Alfred planted a kiss on Arthur's shoulder. "I love you too."

_Friday_

"What are you doing?" Alfred asked.

"I'm going to take a bath." Arthur replied, going to the truck.

"You didn't think I was serious, did you?" Alfred stood and grinned. "I didn't bring any soap."

Arthur dropped his head and sighed. "Really?"

"Yeah. We can go swimming, though!" Alfred took off his shirt and moved to the tent to retrieve his swim trunks.

Arthur sighed again. "Might as well. Will you get my-" a pair of swim shorts hit him in the face. "Really, Al?!"

Alfred laughed loudly and ran to the river while pulling his trunks on. Arthur rolled his eyes and stripped by the truck, pulling his shorts on before following Alfred.

"Is it cold?" Arthur asked, toeing the water.

"Quit being a sissy and get in." Alfred called, in the wide river to his waist.

"Is the water moving fast?" The blond moved into the water, flinching at the slight change of temperature before he got used to it.

"I got ya." Alfred reached his arm out and took hold of Arthur's fingers he could feel the smaller man shivering slightly. "Cold?" Alfred grinned.

Arthur shook his head and moved into the circle of Alfred's arms. "No. The water is pushing me."

Alfred laughed, but figured the smaller would be more affected by the current than him. "I won't let you float away! I couldn't stand it if you went back across the pond without me!"

"You are an idiot." But Arthur smiled and locked his hands loosely behind Alfred's neck. The American could be sweet in his own way.

"Wanna stick your head in?" Alfred's face spread into a grin.

Arthur chewed his lip. He would need to crouch down to get completely under the water. He was scared Alfred wouldn't hold onto him, and the water would be pretty cold on his face, but his hair itched... "Me first. And don't let go of me."

"Never, babe." Alfred took a step back and held Arthur's arm. "Ready?"

Arthur closed his eyes, and plugged his nose. Then he dropped into the water. He waited a few seconds before jumping back up and spitting water from his mouth.

Alfred laughed and grabbed Arthur's other arm. "Cold?"

"Just a tad." Arthur wiped his face and pushing his soggy bangs from his face. "Do you want to go under?"

"Duh!" Alfred let go of Arthur and disappeared with a splash.

Arthur stumbled a bit in the current before finding his footing.

Alfred came back up. "Whoo!" He laughed and rubbed his hair before smoothing it back, though his one stubborn cowlick stayed up. "Come 'ere Artie!" He took hold of Arthur's arms before crouching down. He swung Arthur in front of him and grinned. Arthur faced the current head on.

"Lift your feet." Alfred grinned.

"Al, I don't want to." Arthur said, gripping Alfred's forearms.

"I won't let ya float away." Alfred said.

"What if I go under?" Arthur winced internally. Now Alfred is going to tell him not it to be a wuss, and make fun of him. But, Alfred should know Arthur doesn't trust water.

When he was little, five or six, Arthur would go swimming with Liam and Killian. One day, Liam dared Arthur to jump in the deep end of their pool. It was only five feet, but it was well over Arthur's head and he was still new to swimming. But Killian had done it no problem, and Arthur loved Killian. So, wanting to be liked by his big brother, Arthur had jumped. What he didn't know was that Liam was waiting for him to be under so he could hold the blond in the water. Killian had eventually wrestled Liam off, but Arthur was terrified. He had avoided the pool the rest of the summer and years to come.

"I won't let ya go. It'll be fun." Alfred squeezed Arthur's arms.

"O-okay." Arthur leaned forward and lifted his feet. The current pushed against his body and he floated. He felt weightless.

"See?" Alfred grinned. "You're flying! The water is like a magic carpet!"

Arthur let a smile come to his face before he giggled. "Are you going to show me the world?"

"Hell yes!" Alfred cleared his throat before shouting, rather than singing, "I CAN SHOW YOU THE WORLD! SHINING, SHIMMERING, SPLENDID! TELL ME ARTHUR, WHEN WAS THE LAST YOU LET YOUR HEART DECIDE?!"

Arthur laughed and brought his feet back to the silty ground. "Never sing like that again!"

Alfred grinned and brought Arthur flush against his body. "If you never doubt me letting you go again."

"Alright." Arthur rested his head on Alfred's shoulder, their legs intertwining together.

Alfred splashed water on Arthur's back before they ran about the shallow part of the river and thoroughly soaked each other until Alfred announced he was hungry.

_Saturday_

Arthur leaned across the lawn chair arms so he could rest his head against Alfred's shoulder. They had roasted hot dogs that night for dinner, much to Arthur's distaste, but Alfred had had the time of his life so Arthur had kept his complaints to himself.

Now Arthur had on Alfred's high school hoodie. The sleeves were past his fingertips and the hem nearly to his knees with Alfred beside him roasting s'mores.

Alfred had nearly fallen over when Arthur said he hadn't ever had s'mores. So now the American was roasting two fat marshmallows while Arthur held gram crackers with chocolate on his knees.

"Alright, so you take the two crackers, and put them just past the marshmallow, and pull with the crackers on the stick so the marshmallow comes off." Alfred explained, lifting the roasting stick out of the fire.

"If I get burnt, I will cut you." Arthur replied, picking up a pair of crackers from his knee and following Alfred's instructions when he held the stick out.

"Oh shush, you'll be fine." Alfred set the roasting stick against the fire out ring and took his s'more from Arthur.

"It's all sticky." Arthur mumbled, pulling a his fingers off the marshmallow.

"Just eat it." Alfred said, sticking the whole s'more into his mouth.

"That's disgusting." Arthur said, watching Alfred eat.

Alfred rolled his eyes. "Eat it."

Arthur sighed and took a bite of the cracker. It was extremely sweet and the marshmallow was almost too hot. Overall it wasn't terrible, but Arthur was sure he could only stomach one.

"Well?" Alfred grinned.

"It's good." Arthur said, finishing the treat.

"Want another?" Alfred asked, his eyes reflecting the fire.

Arthur smiled. "No thanks, Al. That was enough." He looked at his fingers and found chocolate and marshmallow on almost each finger.

He stuck his thumb in his mouth first. He'd gotten to his middle finger when he noticed Alfred was watching his every move. Arthur smiled and changed fingers.

"What is it, Al?" He asked, finger in mouth and eyes half-lidded.

Alfred gulped, took Arthur's other hand and pulled a chocolate covered finger into his mouth. Arthur shivered and stood, abandoning the box of crackers, chocolate bar and bag of marshmallows in his chair. He slid into Alfred's lap, his knees straddling the American's hips. Alfred wrapped his arm around Arthur's waist while he used his other hand to maneuver Arthur's fingers into his mouth.

Arthur hummed and pushed down against Alfred, pressing their groins together. Alfred almost bit Arthur's little finger.

Dropping Arthur's hand, Alfred brought his arm to Arthur's hip, he slid his fingers into the waist band of Arthur's painted-on jeans while his mouth found Arthur's.

Sighing, Arthur moved his lips against Alfred's, pushing his fingers through Alfred's hair. The blond locks were slightly greasy and tangled, but they were still soft.

Alfred traced Arthur's lip with his tongue before pushing into Arthur's mouth and exploring the familiar cavern. Arthur pulled and tugged at Alfred's jacket and T-shirt before he tossed a bundle of clothes in the chair beside them. Arthur reached to strip off Alfred's borrowed hoodie, but Alfred took Arthur's wrists.

They parted and Arthur blinked questioningly my at Alfred.

"Keep the hoodie on." Alfred breathed, bringing his hands from Arthur's ass to his jeans button.

"Why?" Artur asked, placing his hands on Alfred's chest.

"It's sexy." Alfred undid Arthur's jeans before he made the Brit stand.

Arthur placed his hands on his hips in front of Alfred. "Fine, but keep your jeans on and back away from the fire so my ass doesn't burn."

Alfred grinned. "Yes, sir!" He kicked back the chair to a decent distance away from the fire before undoing his own jeans and bringing his erection into the cool night air. He shivered and pumped himself a few times while he waited for Arthur to come closer.

Meanwhile, Arthur stepped out of his jeans and sucked his fingers. He moved back to Alfred and slipped a finger into his entrance. He stood just out of Alfred's reach as he slipped in another finger. Arthur moaned and bent over, placing his free hand on Alfred's knee.

The American watched his Brit finger-fuck himself for what seemed like forever. Arthur was moaning and twisting, but his face wasn't like the one Alfred could induce. Alfred grinned to himself. Nothing could make Arthur look like that except Alfred himself. That meant that Alfred was practically irreplaceable to Arthur. It made the American's heart soar.

He stretched his arms out and captured Arthur's waist, pulling him closer. He noticed Arthur's cock had pushed up the hoodie, giving Alfred a view of Arthur's wonderful thighs. He ran a hand over those thighs before he joined a finger to Arthur's two, making the Brit let out a sound between a moan and a yelp. Then, Alfred lowered his head to Arthur's erection and licked the tip.

"A-Al..." Arthur set a hand on the back of Alfred's neck. "Th-this isn't fair." He moaned a bit louder. Alfred had began pushing his finger in and out of Arthur, bringing the blond's own fingers with him. Arthur felt his knees getting weak.

Alfred looked up at Arthur and smiled "I'll get my turn. Just enjoy this." The he grinned and swallowed Arthur whole.

"Hah! Ah... oh god, Alfred!" Arthur curled cover Alfred's head, giving the American better access to his hole.

Arthur removed his fingers and let Alfred push his larger fingers in. "Ah... Alfred." Arthur moaned, running his fingers over Alfred's back. He might have been scratching the other man, but he couldn't think straight, and he had his eyes screwed shut.

He usually gave Alfred a blow job, so when Alfred started to do the same to Arthur, the Brit was surprised. He was even more shocked at how well Alfred moved his tongue over the length. And then he was also shoving fingers deeply into Arthur at the same time. Though Alfred's fingers were no match for Alfred's rather large cock, Arthur felt himself being stretched and filled. He tried to control his hips, but he ended up thrusting into Alfred's mouth, and when he came back, the fingers were slammed back in him.

"Fuck! Alfred!" Arthur shivered when he felt heat circling in his lower stomach. He tried to push Alfred's face away, he didn't want to come in Alfred's mouth. But the American held on and Arthur cried out as he released his seed into Alfred's throat. He bent over the American's shoulder and stared at the red marks he left and the heart tattoo above Alfred's jeans that was filled with the Union Jack along with 'Arthur' written around the heart. Alfred had gotten the tattoo after drinking too much on Cinco de Mayo. And he also promised Arthur he would get one that night. Arthur got his belly button ring moments after Alfred finished his tattoo.

Alfred swallowed and wiped his mouth before he removed his fingers.

When Alfred leaned back in the chair, Arthur collapsed in his lap, panting against his neck.

The American brought a hand to Arthur's hair and petted him until Arthur caught his breath. The blond pushed himself up with Alfred's shoulders and kissed him roughly. Alfred ran his hands over Alfred's hoodie-clad back before helping the Brit lower himself onto Alfred's leaking erection. Arthur groaned and shivered. He was stretched to his fullest and filled completely. He felt wonderful.

"Arthur, you're so beautiful." Alfred suddenly said, making the Brit lift his head from Alfred's neck.

Arthur smiled and pushed some hair behind his ears, pulling some strands away from the piercings there. "And you're very handsome." He answered, leaning in to suckle on Alfred's Adam's apple.

"Really, Artie. Like the fire is making you glow, and you're so... not really skinny, but slim, but I mean you have a really nice ass and nice thighs that kinda jiggle when you walk, and that's pretty cute, and when you lean your head on your chest sometimes you have three chins-"

"Alfred." Arthur brought his head back up. "What are you trying to say?" He tilted his head and shifted slightly on Alfred's erection.

Alfred groaned quietly, wanting to finish what he was saying before he slammed into Arthur. He held Arthur's face in his hands. "What I'm trying to say is that... I think you're perfect."

Arthur smiled and nestled his head into Alfred's hands. "You are the best hero ever." He whispered, putting an extra emphasis on 'hero' part.

"Alfred?" Arthur closed his eyes and brushed his finger tips up Alfred's chest.

"Hmm?" Alfred hummed, kissing Arthur's neck.

"Can we have sex in this lawn chair now?"

Alfred laughed. "Of course!" Then he took Arthur's hips while Arthur braced himself on Alfred's shoulders. "Here we go!"

"No more talking, love." Arthur breathed as they began moving in unison.

Arthur dropped his forehead to his hand on Alfred's shoulder, his lips pressed against Alfred's collar bone. He moaned against the tan skin.

Alfred groped Arthur, front and back. He hiked the hoodie up and kissed Arthur's bare shoulder when the fabric fell down his arm.

Arthur closed his eyes tightly. Alfred's jeans rubbed against his thighs and the zipper scratched his butt. However, the way Alfred pounded into him, the way his prostate was abused and the way Alfred felt and smelt, made him feel drunk. He moaned out Alfred's name, and 'faster', and other commands before he came again, Alfred following soon after.

Alfred filled Arthur to the brim, his seed spilling over and soiling his jeans. Alfred pulled Arthur's hoodie up and examined the damage.

"Looks like you'll need to change." He stated.

Arthur rolled his eyes and curled against Alfred's chest after removing the softening cock. "Oh, really."

_Sunday_

"Alfred. I do not want to climb anymore." Arthur snapped, slumped against a tree. "It's getting dark. How much longer? Remember we have to walk back."

"I just wanted to scope out the area, Artie." Alfred shouted from farther ahead.

"Why didn't we drive?" Arthur called, rubbing his sore back.

"I didn't know if the road was wide enough!" Alfred answered. "Be right back!" Arthur watched him jog over a hill.

"Idiot." Arthur mumbled, sitting on the nearest rock. He was never going to have sex in a lawn chair again. The angle left him with a very sore back and the chair had left rug burn on his knees.

Alfred came back over the hill with a huge grin on his face. "Okay! We can head back now!"

Arthur groaned and pushed himself from the rock, feeling his legs wobble underneath him. "Splendid." He mumbled, rubbing his temple. He could feel a headache coming on.

"You okay, Artie?" Alfred asked, grabbing Arthur's arms.

"Just sore and achey." Arthur murmured, closing his eyes.

Alfred pouted. "I'll run and get the truck, you sit here and wait." He lowered Arthur back to the rock.

"You're leaving me here, alone?" Arthur asked, mortified.

"It's a private camp. Everyone here is either old, a teenager or a family. You'll be fine." He kissed Arthur's forehead before turning and running down the dirt road.

"Wait! Alfred!" But he was already gone. "Bloody American." Arthur growled, wrapping his arms around himself.

How could Alfred leave him here so close to dark? And alone in the middle of a freaking forest!

Arthur chewed his lip while he waited, knowing Alfred wouldn't be back until the sun no longer remained.

When full darkness dropped, Arthur began to worry. He stood and began pacing in front of the rock even though it sent jarring pain through his body. He didn't have his phone, and he had no idea where he was.

A state of panic settled over Arthur. This wasn't like the time Alfred forgot him at yoga, this was Alfred forgetting him in the goddamn _forest_. Arthur swallowed bile that had risen in his mouth and chewed his finger nails. Alfred had to come back. He wouldn't just dump Arthur like this. Would he? No. Alfred wasn't that type of guy. He would come back. Arthur felt tears sting his eyes.

Arthur waited a few more minutes. He could feel himself beginning to shake and his palms starting to get clammy. He wiped them repeatedly on his jean shorts. Finally deciding Alfred got lost, Arthur tried to retrace his steps back to camp. He had to pause when the hill got too steep. He had to turn around a couple times, thinking he heard something behind him.

This was ridiculous. Alfred was the sissy when it came to this sort of thing, not him. Arthur wrapped his arms tighter around himself, then he came to a fork in the road. He let out a frustrated shout and kicked the dirt. Fucking Alfred!

Looking around, Arthur found a sign and hurried over to read it.

_Sites 7-10 left_

_Sites 11-13 right_

Shit. What site were they at? Arthur backed up and looked between the two roads. He remembered almost falling down a steep hill with Alfred. And he had only been going down on his way back, so maybe he had to go up. Arthur chewed his lip. Why would Alfred do this?!

Angry tears welled as Arthur turned right and marched up the hill. He reached a bend and found the steep drop off familiar. Allowing a small triumphant smile, Arthur continued on the road. Then he heard a truck behind him.

He quickly stepped aside, only to find himself tumbling down into a small ditch.

Head over heels, Arthur tumbled about three feet down rocks and dried mud to land in a dead bush.

"Ow! Fuck fuck fuck!" Arthur pushed himself away from the bush. His knees and elbows were already blossoming blood and he was sure he had twisted his ankle the wrong way. Headlights from the truck were spilling over into the ditch, giving him a headache to add onto everything.

A man stood in front of one headlight, casting a shadow over Arthur.

"Hey, could you uh, give me a hand?" Arthur called. "I think I twisted my ankle."

The man just stood there. Arthur's heart beat harder. "Hello?" He asked, bringing his knees closer to his chest.

Slowly, the man ambled down the small incline, a rope dangling from his hands.

Arthur pushed himself backwards, only to find himself trapped in the same dead bush.

"N-never mind. I can get back up. J-just go about your evening." Arthur wrestled with the sharp branches as the man came closer.

Then he was towering over Arthur and the Brit felt tears slip down his cheeks. What did this man want? He was about to scream, but the man knelt in front of him and spoke.

"Geez, Artie, I told you to stay put." Alfred said, touching Arthur's ankle.

Arthur stopped breathing. When he did breathe again, he let it all out in a rant. "You fucking bloody fuck- American arsehole! Who the fuck does that?! I was waiting for-fucking-ever, then you fucking stalk me all over fucking hell and let me fall down a fucking hill to tear up my fucking knees and elbows and now I'm bleeding all because you are a total fucking asshat!"

"Hey. I got lost. Then I couldn't find you and I didn't know if it was you, so..." Alfred started to chortle. "Just kidding, man. I totally pranked the shit outta ya!" He then started to laugh.

"You pranked me by letting me fall down a fucking hill and leaving me alone at night where anyone could have gotten me?!" Arthur punched Alfred's shoulder. "Take me home!"

"Hey, Artie. It was just a joke." Alfred pouted.

"And now I have a twisted ankle and I'm bleeding from my knees and elbows. Don't you ever _think_, Alfred?!"

Alfred remained silent, his head bowed.

"It scared me, Al." Arthur admitted, his voice softening. "I didn't know what happened to you, or... what." He sighed and pulled Alfred into his arms. "Put your lip back." He mumbled.

"Alright. I'll carry you back." Alfred said, scooping Arthur up in his arms and walking up the hill.

Arthur kissed Alfred's cheek. "It's fine, Al. I'm sorry for yelling."

"I'm sorry for making you cry." Alfred allowed a small grin onto his face as he slipped Arthur into the truck.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Hurry and take me back before I get blood all over these seats."

"Alright." Alfred jogged around the truck and slid in. Then he brought the rope from earlier to his mouth.

"What is that?" Arthur asked.

"Licorice." Alfred said, holding the rope out. "Want some?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "No, thanks."

_Monday_

Arthur leaned against Alfred while they waited, watching the night sky. They were sitting on the roof of the truck's cab. Arthur now had his ankle wrapped, as well as band-aids on his knees and elbows. Alfred had patched him up when they gotten back to camp.

"Do they really light fireworks tonight?" He asked, pulling the blanket tighter around himself.

"I'm not sure, but if not, I brought sparklers." Alfred grinned and kissed the back of Arthur's hand.

Arthur smiled. "What was your dad like?" He whispered.

Alfred's dad had gone into the military when Alfred was ten. He died not a year later in battle. Alfred's mother wore her late husband's dog tags, and Alfred hung American flags every Memorial Day.

Arthur knew it was a touchy subject for Alfred, but he asked anyway, wanting to know more about his lover.

"He was tall." Alfred started, smiling up at the stars. "I guess I'm about as tall as he was, now. I always thought he was a giant. So did Amelia. She would dance on his feet and I would dance with Mom, then we would switch so Matthew was dancing with mom instead of me and I watched. We had a dog, so I danced with him."

Amelia and Matthew were, and still are Alfred's older and younger siblings. Amelia is ten and looks at Alfred like he's was the greatest hero ever. Matthew is about 21 now, and is Alfred's half-brother.

"And he had this laugh that echoed everywhere. No matter where he was in the room, you could hear him laugh."

Arthur smiled. "Sounds like somebody I know."

Alfred laughed, only proving Arthur's point. "Yeah. My mom says I'm just like him." Then his face turned somber. "But I'm not. I didn't join the military. I didn't go outside to play with the other kids, like he said he did. I went outside so I could watch the other boys play. I played sometimes too, but I ended up kissing another boy during a game of football.

"His dad was furious, and my dad, well, he didn't look at me for weeks." Alfred sighed. "He finally said it was okay for me to be the way I was, when he left. The last thing he said to me was 'I don't care what, who or why you love somebody, but you give that person your all and keep them close.'" He turned to Arthur. "He kissed Mom and Amelia, hugged me and Matthew, and he left."

Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred's waist. "I'm sure he would be very proud of you."

Alfred rolled his eyes. "Please ."

"No, really. You have a great job, you have your own apartment. " he smiled and nuzzled his cheek on Alfred's shoulder. "Not to mention you are the best lover anyone could ask for."

Alfred smiled. "You're right." Then he grinned. "Like always."

Arthur laughed. "And don't forget it." He looked back up at the sky." Anything else?"

Alfred grinned. "He always wanted grandchildren. He wanted to call them 'Little Jones'. But I knew Matthew was gay, his last name is Williams anyway so it didn't matter, but my dad was expecting grandkids from me. And I can't do that." He sighed and leaned against Arthur.

"Al," Arthur gulped. "Maybe we can get one."

Alfred scoffed. "Yeah, right. You would go insane and I'll have to work more." He smiled and held Arthur's hand tightly. "I'm happy where we are now, and if Amy ever has kids I'll call them Little Jones, 'cos they'll probably look just like Amy."

"You just said your sister is going to have kids!" Arthur grinned.

"Oh shit! I did huh?! We'll never mind then. We'll get a cat."

Arthur laughed again, "A big fat white fluffy one!"

"Yes! We'll name it Hero!"

"That's a terrible name!"

"What would you name him?!"

"Hmm... how about Henry?"

Alfred stared at Arthur like he was an idiot. "Henry?"

"Yeah. Like the kings."

"Hell no. Sorry Art."

"Fine. How about..."

"Flynn?"

Arthur grinned. "Flynn Rider?"

"Duh!" Alfred laughed.

"Then it's settled. Your parents first grand baby will be Flynn Rider, the cat."

Alfred smiled and pulled Arthur into his lap. "I like that idea."

Then they heard a boom. They turned to the sky to see the dark replaced with the brightest colors fireworks could make. Arthur heard sizzles and crackles and he felt booms shake the truck when a particularly loud one went off. He also felt Alfred shaking, heard the soft sniffs and hiccups. Arthur wrapped his arms tightly around the American.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to meet him."Arthur whispered.

Alfred didn't speak. He was afraid to burst into tears. Instead he held Arthur closer and hummed along with the Star Spangled Banner the camp speakers started blasting though the park.

Arthur raised his eyes to the sky and rested his head on Alfred's shoulder, allowing his American to grieve and cry for his father on Memorial Day.

~•~•~•~•~

**Author's Note: Yay so sad, cute, yeah. Sorry if there are any terrible mistakes. My beta is in Chicago. She'll fix it when she gets back though cos she's rather amazing. Oh, I don't own any of the songs used and these two are extreme geeks so that's why they will name their future cat Flynn Rider.**

**If you have a holiday you don't think I know since I'm about as American as Alfred, please message me the holiday, the date, a description and a pairing! If I don't get a pairing, it will be Sassy!Arthur and Alfred.**

***Beta says: I'm back baby. This was so cute. Dude, your ability to make such dorky, cute, yet... realistic things always astounds me. :)**


End file.
